Power Rangers Equestrian Force
by Webbowriter
Summary: Well my first fanfic. A crossover really though. Nightmare Moon returns ... but with the elements back in the tree of harmony how will the ponies cope with the looming threat ... and why has Princess Celesta hidden something from the ponies for so long. A big secret and a big responsibility to come. Sorry for the delays but I am preparing for exams so this story is on hold
1. Nightmare Moon's return

**Hey everybody. Thanks for continuing if you have posted any view i hope to read them very soon. If there is a problems just say. Sadly I have to say that i do not own Power Rangers (Haim Saban) and I don't own My Little Pony (Lauren Faust) but they are both great people who thought of these ideas. Now enough with the pleasantries onward to the story.**

Looking up at the moon, Princess Luna wondered 'Why did I every want to control the night for all eternity' Unknowing to the princess something dark and evil was on its way to her. Just then a vase fell on the floor Luna turned around and only though it was a guard messing around and thought nothing about it. Then the dark spirit managed to get closer to the night dreaming princess and surrounded her.

"Sister, help me" Luna screamed as the spirit started to control her body. Celesta galloped at full speed to help her sister but it was all in vain the spirit had controlled her changing her into the evil she did not wish to return Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon fired a beam of pure darkness towards Celesta who managed to avoid it. Celesta charged her horn and then Nightmare Moon prepared for an attack, then Celesta disappeared.

"HA, she's ran off, but won't she go and get those miserable Elements of Harmony who beat me before" Nightmare Moon wondered, "I could use a monster like I did before, all the rangers are gone and their morphers too. Yes a monster that will destroy the Elements before you can say eternal night."

* * *

Celesta magically reappeared to the castle of friendship, much to the surprise of Twilight and Spike who were just fast asleep

"Princess Celesta, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked only to not be answered by her other princess. Then Celesta finally spoke "Twilight get your friend and head to the castle of the two sisters."

A hour passes and Twilight headed with her friends though the Everfree Forest.

"Twilight, do we have to go through the Everfree, it scares me?" spoke a quiet voice coming from a yellow Pegasus with pink hair.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy but with the way Princess Celesta was panicking we need to" Twilight said to her scared friend.

"Ha, nothing scares me i'm Rainbow Dash" a cyan Pegasus bellowed

"Except maybe th' dream ya had two weeks ago" laughed a orange mare only to be replied by a scowl from the cyan mare. Then the group of six reached the castle.

"I remember when we came here and thought it was haunted" A white Unicorn mare with a purple mane spoke

"Yeah and you were all like 'Ahhhh' and 'Get me out of here'" A pink pony said bouncing up and down,

"Pinkie!" exclaimed her travelling partners

* * *

Once they reached the castle Celesta was pacing around looking very worried and when she saw Twilight and her friends her face changed to happiness

"Good you are all here" Celesta stated

"What is the problem Celesta?" Asked Twilight

"It's Luna, she is back under the control of Nightmare Moon." Celesta said tipping her head to the side.

"WHAT!" exclaimed the six other ponies.

"It's true, I had to see her change a second time, I hoped never to see it again." wept Celesta

"Well let's get the element and beat her," Said the cyan Pegasus

"Not as easy as you may think Rainbow, the elements are locked in the tree of harmony now and there is no way to get them out." stated Celesta "but there is another way. Come, follow"

 **Sorry that end of the chapter but I hope to write more soon after you help me with the problem of ranger colours I am having. Any reviews just please give me some good or bad. Webbowriter out!**


	2. The Pony in the crystal

**Next chapter hopefully it is as good as the last. I don't own Power Rangers or My Little Pony. Onwards for Chapter 2**

Celesta led the other six ponies down a path leading to a blinding light.

"W...where are you leading us Princess," asked Fluttershy timidly

"A place where I didn't want to come," replied Celesta when finally entering the chamber which had a glowing gold crystal

"Wait a minute, look at that crystal, its gorgeous" giggled Rarity

"That's it - I remember this," exclaimed Twilight making her friends jump "This is the Pony in the crystal - an ancient warrior who fought with five others to protect Equestrian from evil.

"Correct" spoke a male voice "I am the Pony in the crystal, ah Celesta it is so good to see your regal glow again but why are you here."

"Well you see..." Celesta spoke only to be cut off.

"Nightmare Moon has taken over Luna body, Celesta ran to Twilight's house she got us and we come to them s castle," Pinkie Pie blurted out.

"Wait, are you saying Nightmare Moon has returned?!" Asked then concerned voice "This is bad, very bad. My team ... she killed them all before she was imprisoned, I can't do this alone.

" What does he mean by alone, sugarcube?" Applejack asked Twilight which to Pony in the crystal heard.

"When I was free of this crystal, I had a team of 7, including me, warriors, we protected Equestrian from evil and we managed to banish Nightmare Moon away to the ..." The voice was then cut off.

"Yeah I don't believe that for a second," Rainbow Dash retorted. "Princess Celesta banished Nightmare Moon, right Princess?"

The Princess lowered her head and shakes her head "No I didn't, I couldn't use the elements on my sister, that is why she wasn't freed like when you used your elements"

"Well Rainbow Dash do you believe me now?" The voice asked.

Yeah, I guess I have ... Wait you know my name?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed

"Yes I know all your names - Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Fluttershy and there is a reason for that"

 **Well that's another chapter. If it looks a bit short please tell me. Until next time Webbowriter out**


	3. Our family knows about the Power Rangers

**Hello fanfic readers, glad you are still reading. I don't own Power Rangers or MLP sadly. Now on to chapter 3**

"OK, you know us, how may I ask?" Asked Twilight

"Well 1000 years ago, I met with some relatives or yours, we all worked with Princess Celesta each in our own way. Then all 7 of us talked as we were on the way to meet Celesta . I have to admit we all became fast friends and I said that I would watch over their families" the figure spoke

"I chose them because they have the power within their hearts;

Starlight Moonshine - The guard who could block any attack.

Dayshine - A kind hearted pegasus stallion who loved animals.

Gem - An elegant unicorn mare who would help anyone in need.

Blinky Pie - An earth Pony mare who can make anyone laugh at any time.

Grand Apple - An earth pony stallion who can never told a lie.

Rainboom - A pegasus stallion with the speed of a daredevil.

Falling Sparkle - An unicorn mare with very powerful magic.

Celesta told the ponies who all gasped. 

"They sound just like us," Twilight finally spoke.

"Yes but darling who is Starlight," Rarity asked.

"Ah might have a clue, sugarcube," replied Applejack pointing at the crystal.

"Yes Applejack, I am Starlight Moonshine, and it is a pleasure to meet you and may I say you are a lot like Grand Apple, Applejack." The Pony in the crystal said.

"Wait, how old are you?" Asked Fluttershy timidly

"If I have to guess 3015 years old,"

"You're how old?" shouted five of the six voices, then Pinkie got a glass of water and comically spat it out.

"Well I may say you look remarkable for someone your age" Rarity commented

"Thank you, Rarity, the crystal that i am imprisoned in must have stopped me from ageing," Starlight kindly replied to Rarity "I must ask you all, go to you families and then ask them for a 'Dino Coin' and they will know what you mean."

 **Dear my fanfic readers, I would like to say thanks for reading. I'm sorry about the names of the mane six's ancestors difficult to think of. Also I would like to say please would you be able to read Sweet and Delicate by nordryd13 because his character (And don't worry I asked him) will be appearing in the story. Maybe this character could be the Gold Ranger, or not, or even a different color. So stay tuned for the next chapter, Webbowriter out.**


	4. Broken Crystal

**Hello fanficition viewers another chapter of Equestrian Force. I'm sorry for my upload rate have a bit of trouble sometimes writing them up. Well the** **next chapter will be about Nightmare Moon. I don't own Power Rangers or My Little Pony sadly. Coppermane belong to nordryd13 while Starlight Moonshine is my creation. Well here's chapter 4**

 **"** Oh but first, can you help to free me from this crystal, I need six pure hearts in harmony with each other to break this horrible crystal prison," exclaimed Starlight before everyone left,

"OK then, what do we need to do?" Asked Twilight

"Just stand in the six circles that surround the crystal and let me do the rest," All six ponies walked into one of the circles. A radiant light appeared at all of the ponies hooves. Twilight though she saw a faint crack in the crystal, then the crystal smashed open and the alicorn stallion fell out. Landing on his back the stallion spoke,

"Ow jeez that hurt and may I say it is good to stand on my four hooves again," Starlight said gleefully, "Thank you, I cannot thank you enough, meet me at Twilight's castle of friendship with the coins," then a blinding light came from Starlight's chest and then when it disappeared, Starlight was gone.

"Well that was wierd, freeing a Pony from a crystal and then bam he has disappeared," Rainbow Dash elaborated.

"Well all we can do is go to our families, and see if he is telling the truth," Twilight said with caution.

"Oh, I almost forgot I was going to meet Coppermane, so I better get going," Fluttershy realized

"See ya then sugarcube," replied Applejack.

Then the six multicoloured ponies traveled in their separate ways heading to their families.

 **Also I would like to thanks my first two followers, final-zangetsu and stankyledeansam, you don't know how happy i am for you following me. (Anyone who f** **avorite me or my story or even follow I will promise to give you a mention). As I said above the next will introduce Nightmare Moon and some of her minions and any ideas would be very grateful. So until next time Webbowriter out.**


	5. Nightmare Minions

**Hello to the Fanfic readers, this is Nightmare Moon finding her castle and reviving her minions. I don't own MLP or Power Rangers sadly. Now onto chapter 5.**

"Well, it's just as I left it" Nightmare Moon spoke in the moonlight rummaging through drawers of her sister's castle. "Now where are they?"

Nightmare walked in the castle and looked for something, her minions, when Nightmare Moon found what she was looking for she smiled wickedly. "Celesta you are a fool leaving this here," she pulled a drawer out from the throne and look in seeing all but one of the items missing, to her anger, "No, where is my second in command. I hate Celesta she must have hidden him from me, oh well I can revive these"

Nightmare Moon placed the black crystals onto the floor and her dark magic enveloped them. The crystals smashed then two figures stood before Nightmare Moon

"My queen, it is good to see your darkness again" said one figure that looked like a ponified crow.

"Yes, Noon it is good be free after thousands of years," said the creature which was a black coloured unicorn

"Yes, yes but I must ask you," Questioned Nightmare, "Where is Dark Star?"

"Dark Star, we thought he was with you" spoke the crow "Unless you trapped him?"

"I did nothing like that, unless he got defeated before we could stop those medding Rangers" Growled Nightmare. "Nightfall, create a monster, one to ruffle the pegasus wings"

"Yes my queen" spoke the unicorn who ran out of the room to get back to his work,

"Now where did you hide him Celesta" Nightmare said in the dark castle.

Meanwhile at the Rainbow friendship castle...

"Well I will admit it is good to be out of the crystal," Spoke Starlight gleefully then his face which was full of joy turned to a face of pain, "No, not again," Starlight said as he was struggling to stop the dark spirit from escaping him "Just stay in!" Starlight yelled as the spirit was forced back into him.

Celesta was watching him struggle with thespirit, she then went upto Starlight and spoke softly but worried "What was that?"

Starlight was shocked that Celesta had seen the struggle, so he couldn't lie, "Remember the fight between me and Dark Star?" Starlight saw Celesta dip her head, "Well when Nightmare destroyed the Rangers, we were hit and I somehow absorbed him, then I remained trapped in the crystal," Celesta looked with a face of shock.

"So he is stuck inside of you?" Celesta said worried

Starlight nodded his head and told Celesta "That is why I will not use my morphed I cannot bear to fight, when I look at the users of the elements I see my friends and how I failed to protect them," To what Starlight said Celesta only shook her regal head,

"You never failed them, they knew what they had to do to protect Equestria and they sacrificed themselves to save the ones they love"

"I just wished that they didn't die" sobbed Starlight

 **Well another chapter down and it introduced the three main villians that worked with Nightmare Moon, if you didn't understand here they are with their descriptions,**

 **Dark Star - Second in ccommand. Pitch black stallion Alicorn with a black and silver star cutie mark.**

 **Noon - A Griffin with silver talons.**

 **Nightfall - A unicorn mare with piecing gold eyes with a chemical flask cutie mark.**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed chapter. Also I would like to ask if people are good drawers could you get in touch because I need a image from the fic. Thanks until next time Webbowriter out.**


	6. Finding the coins

**Hello Fanfic readers, sorry for the delay on another chapter for Power Rangers Equestrian Force. I don't Power Rangers or MLP.**

 **Pinkie Pie: Coppermane doesn't as well he asked Nordryd13 if he could use him.**

 **Webbowriter: PINKIE! How did you get here of all places? I told you to start going to your parents house! And your breaking the fourth wall seriously do you do this all the time?**

 **Pinkie Pie: Well, I saw a sign saying 'Enter' so I just came in.**

 **Webbowriter: The sign said 'Do not enter' jeez what did I do to deserve this I should have written this in the Power Rangers world - nobody would have interrupted me, go on Pinkie you say it this time, I have lost all trail of thought with you being in here.**

 **Pinkie Pie: Okay, Dokie, Lokie, here is chapter 6. (Leaves the room)**

 **Webbowriter: Finally, she's gone - this chapter is about the mane six finding the coins that will help them beat Nightmare Moon.**

"So we need to find the coins and meet back at the Rainbow Friendship Castle as soon as we can." Twilight spoke

"Right," replied all her friends, who split up to find their families

 **(Twilight's POV - Ponyville Train Station)**

"So, I have to find my parents, even if it means I have to go to Canterlot" I sighed loudly. Just then a train which come from the direction of Canterlot just stopped at Ponyville station. I noticed two figure which looked like my parents.

"Mum, Dad is that you?" I questioned the figures.

"Twilight," spoke my mother with tears in her eyes "We only just escaped from Nightmare Moon,"

"Besides, a positive thing about this, we will be able to see that castle of yours" I had giggle as my father said that, he always looks to the horizon and only sees the positive things in life.

"I was just about to come to you anyway," I told my parents who looked at me with confused looks which were almost asking why. "I wanted to ask do you know anything about a Dino Coin?" My parents exchanged worried glances at each other and my father told me,

"Yes Twilight, we do know about the Dino Coin, but we didn't think you would know," This was the first time I had heard my father speak gruffly to me. "Who told you about it?" my father inquired. To which I told my parents about Starlight and the history of my ancestor. My parents nodded their heads and then my mother gave me a black box, I opened it and inside was a coin with the picture of what it seemed a dragon.

"You must accept another destiny Twilight," spoke my mother softly, "A new duty, to help Equestria!" Then I told my parents to follow me as I took them to the castle of friendship to meet up again with the other elements

* * *

 **(Fluttershy POV - Near Fluttershy's house)**

I had to fly as fast as my wings could carry me, I had to tell Copper that I couldn't head on a date with him. It pains me to say no but this I have to do. In the distance I saw the ruffled amber hair that I was needing to see.

"Hi Copper" I spoke, I must saw that I am more confident to speak to him than I did when he first came to Ponyville, "I have to say that I cannot go on the date tonight, something important has come up," his white and brown head dipped but I had an idea to cheer him up, "How about you come with me, I need to see my parents?" His amber eyes instantly lit up but he asked me,

"Don't your parents live in the clouds?" Oh I had forgot that, "Wait I trying to remember Celesta was teaching me a spell before I came to Ponyville it was about standing on clouds, just wait while I try to remember," then when Coppermane had remembered how to do the spell his horn glowed and then his body was enveloped in a bright light "There that should do it, OK lets go to your parents,"

 **At Fluttershy's Parents House**

Coppermane had to rent a balloon to get to my parents house but I said that I would stay in the balloon until we got to my parents.

"Well we are here," I said when we reached a cloud house with a heart on the front, knocking on the door I heard the voice of my mother say "Come in, the door is unlocked, hold still we have guests," I was surprised with what my mother said, I entered the house seeing my mother who was chasing a little filly until she saw me in the doorway.

"Fluttershy, is that you after all these years, have you come to see us," my mum spoke with tears until she saw the young filly almost kick a cloud vase off of the table "Twinkleshy, will you sit still for at least 5 seconds, besides we have a guest," said my mother until she noticed Coppermane, "Make that guests".

The filly stopped moving and looked directly into Fluttershy's eyes with her own emerald eyes. " Am I a sister?" I had to ask my mother.

"Yes, dear this is your sister, Twinkleshy meet your sister Fluttershy," replied my mother, then the filly leaped onto me and tackled me, "Fluttershy" said the little filly.

"So Fluttershy, who's the stallion behind you," my mother asked raising an eyebrow as I managed to get up. "Has my little girl finally found her stallion?"

"This is Coppermane, and we are just friends," I told my mother with a blush of crimson on my face. I saw Coppermane trying to calm down the little filly but she was giving him a hard time, and all I could do was smile and laugh at his attempts.

"So, why did you come to see us, you haven't been to see us since you went to live in Ponyville" My mother asked suspiciously, I sighed I couldn't get anything passed her so I told her everything that had happened.

"Mum, do you know anything about a Dino Coin," my mother didn't answer instead she just walked up to a dressing table and opened a drawer that was a part of the table and she brought out a black box and handed me the box.

"I believe this is what you are looking for" my mother handed me the box which I opened revealing a golden coin with a picture of an animal that even I didn't know but which my mother did, "It's a Saber-Tooth Tiger, I have looked after this coin since your grandmother died," I smiled and thanked my mother, I told Coppermane that we needed to leave and he came to the door with a crimson face that could have matched his mane.

"Seriously, I need," Coppermane said gasping for breath "to try to keep up with her," my mother just laughed and said "That's what me and your father have to put up with, that is why he isn't down here he is resting because of yesterday." We said our goodbye to my mother and sister, we both got into the balloon and we floated down to the earth. When we reached to ground Coppermane asked me,

"Do you mind me coming with you," I shook my head, Coppermane smiled, "I want to see this Starlight character," then we both trotted towards the castle of friendship

* * *

 **(Pinkie Pie's POV, Near her parents house)**

"La, la la la, la," I whistled as I headed to my parents house, I was going to see Maud again, but I needed to find the coin to help Equestria. I saw Maud working on the rocks farm and I yelled to her "Maud, yoo hoo, Maud I have come to visit,"

When I reached Maud, she did her smiling face (which was her neutral face), "Pinkie, do you wish to our parents," asked Maud in her happy tone (still a neutral voice) "Come on then," We entered the farm house, I remembered when I had my first party in this barn.

"Pinkie," spoke my parents then my mother stepped forward "You wish to ask us about the Dino Coin that is in our care, and the answer is yes, I don't wish to look after it anymore it makes me remember the past too much," I believe that I got my Pinkie Sense from my mother because she always knew when a rock slide was going to happen. Then my mother handed me a black box and I opened the box revealing a coin with a Pterodactyl on the coin.

I thanked my parents and gave them a hug much to their surprise and I hopped all the way to the castle of friendship to meet up with my friends again, I laughed remembering when I was talking to someone.

* * *

 **(Applejack's POV - Sweet Apple Acres)**

Ah wondered why mah family would keep a secret this big. I reached my house and only saw Applebloom who looked very sleepy.

"Applebloom, where is Big Mac and Granny Smith," I asked mah sister.

"They are in the orchard, Applejack why is the moon still up?" My sister replied but ah didn't tell her why the moon was still up. Ah ran out the house to talk to the rest of mah family. Ah saw them looking up at the moon in shock.

"Big Mac, Granny Smith ah need to ask ya something," Ah spoke to them, "It's about a Dino Coin, do ya know Big Mac,"

"Yep," Big Mac spoke gruffly "We didn't want you to know."

"Wait just a minute," Warbled Granny Smith, "How do ya know about it?" Ah had ta explain the them what had happened and what ah had found out. Only to see a look of horror from mah brother.

"Follow me," My brother commanded and he lead me to the basement which ah was told never to enter. "Here is the Coin, the Triceratops, ah thought ah would be chosen but ah am not lucky enough," my brother dipped his head handing me the box with the coin.

"No Big Mac, you're lucky you have a great family to support you" ah told mah brother who wiped his tears from his face. We exited the basement and ah left my family to me with mah friends.

* * *

 **(Rairty's POV - Carousel Boutique)**

Was it just me who already knew about the Dino Coin? I didn't know what it was for until now. I went to my drawer that I told Sweetbelle never to enter. Yes it was still there the box I was given it was precious to my family, my parents told me to look after it with all my heart and never to lose it.

"Rarity, what are you doing?" Asked Sweetie belle.

"I just wanted to get something Sweetie, so go back to sleep" I told my sister.

"But it feels 10 in the morning and I'm wide awake now." I knew I had to my sister what had happened. I told her which she looked in horror as I said it. I couldn't stay much longer so I told my sister that I had to go. I came out of Carousel Boutique and trotted in the direction of Twilight's castle

* * *

 **(Rainbow Dash's POV, Rainbow Dash house)**

Well I must say it was weird freeing that Pony but something about that Pony wasn't right the way he teleported straight away but my friends trust him, so I will trust him too. But when he told us about the coin I knew my parents had talked about it when I was a young filly. They gave me a box and told me not to open it until somepony asked or told us about a Dino Coin. I looked into the drawer with all my Daring Doo books and there the black box I was given. I had finally opened it and inside the box was a golden circle with a Tyrannosaurs Rex on it. Now I had the coin I had to get back to my friends at the castle but there was something about the Starlight character that I was not sure I trusted.

 **Well that is chapter 6 sorry it is long but it is vital to the story. Followers 3, 4 and 5 (Nordryd13, LadyDragongirl and Tang Ri Shan) thanks for all the support. So until next time...**

 **Pinkie: "Webbowriter out". (Runs out of the room laughing.)**

 **PINKIE!**


	7. Starlight's secret revealed

**Hello again another chapter of the story. Hopefully you like it as the other chapters in the story. I don't own MLP or Power Rangers. Neither Coppermane which is Nordryd13 creation. Well here is chapter 7.**

"Twilight," exclaimed Applejack when she saw her friend. "Wait is that everypony else?" As Applejack looked behind Twilight seeing five figures walking towards them

"Hey everypony, have you got the coins?" Twilight asked everypony to be answered by four black boxes being held into the air. "OK, we must all get to the castle."

"Right!" exclaimed the six other voices.

* * *

 **(At Rainbow Friendship Castle)**

"I hope that they got the coins and didn't get captured," Starlight spoke aloud pacing back and forth. "I just believe I worry to much, I hope Celesta chose right with these ponies,"

Just then Starlight fell on his front hooves closing an eye in pain. "No, no, no, not again," Starlight struggle between the darkness and his light began again,

"Soon I will be free!" A evil voice boomed from Starlight's back, "Back to help my queen, back to help the cause of eternal darkness," Then Starlight used his magic and then the darkness returned back into his body.

Starlight panted, out of breath but what he didn't know that seven sets of eyes were watching him. The eyes all turned and started to talk.

"What was that?" asked Applejack.

"I don't know," spoke Twilight, "Celesta never talked about anything this."

"All I can say is we confront this pony and make him tell us about the what just happened" exclaimed Rainbow Dash surprising everyone.

"No we cannot do that" spoke the quiet voice of Fluttershy but it was too late Rainbow Dash had already entered the castle, much to Starlight's surprise and shouted directly at him with her hoof raised to near his face.

"We should have never trusted you, you're just going to help Nightmare Moon and bring eternal night!" Starlight looked shocked but when the other ponies entered he had to say what the knew.

"That wasn't me talking it was the villain Dark Star, Nightmare's right hoof stallion," Starlight dipped his head, "I was too busy fighting him that I didn't see what was happening to your ancestors and..."

"What happened Starlight?"Asked Twilight,

"It is best if I show you" Starlight replied then his horn glowed then the whole room when black.

"What is happening!?" Yelled Applejack.

"Don't worry Applejack, it is alright," Starlight spoke sounding like he was echoing

Then the room they were in was suddenly replaced by the castle of two sister in its early days.

"The castle of the two sisters!" Twilight exclaimed "But it looks intact,"

"Yes this is when me and the others fought our battle together." Starlight spoke quietly.

Then Nightmare Moon entered the room,

'You Rangers will never defeat me' she was then followed by seven ponies in multicoloured costumes,

'You are wrong Nightmare with friendship we will defeat you' the one in green spoke

'Yeah we can and will defeat you' the one in red exclaimed

'Ha, ha, ha Dark Star show our guests the door' then a black alicorn came down from the roof.

'Hello again Rangers I hope that you will comply with my queen and leave' the black creature screeched.

'Go you deal with Nightmare this black face loser is all mine' the golden Ranger told his team.

Then the fight golden ranger and Dark Star and the fight between the other Rangers and Nightmare Moon began.

'Let's put them together team,' the green Ranger spoke and all the Rangers weapons joined together forming a powerful cannon. 'Ready, Aim, Fire' then the attack hit directly onto Nightmare Moon which then created a vortex which trapped Nightmare inside.

'No, I cannot go down like this,' then Nightmare Moon's horn glowed and she shouted 'Darkness Destruction' which then engulfed the 6 ponies in the radius but then it reached the Golden Ranger and Dark Star which hit them and made them fly backwards and crash into each other fusing their bodies. Then the body stopped and then a crystal formed around the body encasing it for a thousand years.

The ponies who were watching the story unfold looked in awe of what just happened then Rainbow Dash spoke after they had return to Twilight's castle

"Sorry I didn't know you had to go through that" Starlight smiled to Rainbow's answer

"Don't worry about it, but it haunts me forever" Starlight released a small tear.

* * *

Thanks to my sixth follower 7019289 all your support is so greatful. If anyone has any comments please tell me please. I need all the critism for my work.

So until next time Webbowriter out!


	8. Attack on Hearths Warming Eve

**Sorry your not reading this near to the Christmas. I don't own Power Rangers or MLP. Neither Coppermane who belong to Nordryd13. If the Christmas name for Equestria is some thing else please tell me. Please tell me how I'm doing by reviewing or PM me.**

* * *

Starlight awoke on a new day yawning, it had been the third day since he had been freed from his crystal prison. Getting out of his bed in the castle of friendship Starlight headed out of the castle

"Good morning Ponyville," Starlight exclaimed into the morning sun except the sun was not up. Nightmare Moon still was holding the moon up in the sky. "Oh forgot about that,"

Starlight walked down Ponyville's streets and noticed a giant tree near him. "What is this!?" Starlight exclaimed. Starlight heard a laugh from behind him.

"You have never seen a Hearths Warming tree before?" asked Twilight from behind.

"No remember trapped in a crystal, but this will not be the only thing that is new to me." Starlight laughed putting his hoof on his head

"Wait this your first Hearts Warming tree?" shouted Pinkie Pie from afar and started running towards Starlight, "Come on I will teach you all about Hearts Warming," then she grabbed Starlight by the hoof and pulled him towards Carousel Boutique in Ponyville.

* * *

 **(Carousel Boutique)**

"Oh don't worry darling I will have a suit ready for you as soon as I can," Rarity told Starlight

"Seriously, you don't need to do this" Starlight replied.

"Oh but I do darling," Rarity told him

"Rarity always makes suits and dresses for ponies, especially for hearths warming." Pinkie elaborated.

"OK but I need to get back to my research as soon as possible." Starlight stressed.

* * *

After Rarity had finished the suit Starlight and Pinkie left Carousel Boutique and headed towards the town centre of Ponyville

"Thank you Pinkie but I must be heading back to Twilight's castle to monitor if Nightmare if nearby" Starlight told the energetic pink pony.

"Oh, wait let's go to Sugarcube corner first," Said Pinkie dragging Starlight in the opposite direction of which he wanted to.

'I am going to get my own back on you Pinkie mark my words,' Starlight thought to himself

 **(Sugarcube Corner)**

Starlight sat down at the nearest table and wait for Pinkie to finish talking to Mrs Cake how was at the counter when Mr Cake ran down the stairs panicking.

"I cannot find Pound and Pumpkin anywhere!" He exclaimed. Then Mrs Cake started to worry also. Until she noticed the two mischievous foals near Starlight's tail and then Pumpkin lifted her brother so then he could reach and then Pound Cake pulled on Starlight's tail as if it was a toy, making Starlight jump in pain alerting Mr Cake where his children where hiding.

"Pound and Pumpkin, we have told you time and time again to stop doing that to customers," Mr Cake scolded them.

"Don't worry Mr Cake they were only having a bit of fun" Starlight reassured Me Cake but before Mr Cake could reply a scream outside made Starlight run out. Outside Moonbeam was running away from what it seemed a black crystal pegasus. Starlight remembered what this creature was and tried to get it attention.

"Hey over here you annoying crystal," Starlight said throwing a stone at the creatures head, to which it turned around and came towards Starlight. Starlight waited until the crystal pegasus was about a few centimetres near him and then kicked it with his back hoof and send the crystal hurtling towards a nearby house.

"Pinkie!" Starlight shouted, "Get your friends and the coins and meet me at the castle the day I feared has just begun." The pink pony ran out of Sugarcube corner with a cupcake in her hoof and ran to find her pony friends.

* * *

 **(Rainbow Friendship Castle)**

Pinkie finished collecting the rest of the mane 6 (except Twilight) and Coppermane and they were running towards the castle as quick as they could. They burst into the castle to see Starlight pacing back and forth. Starlight stopped and turned to speak to the ponies.

"Right I have alerted Princess Celesta and Twilight of what is happening," Starlight breathed out then spoke "Nightmare Moon is deciding to attack when ponies are at their most joyous and spread fear into their hearts but now it is time." Twilight entered the room bringing with her a box and then handed it over to Starlight. "It is time, time for you to become the Power Rangers"

* * *

 **Sorry again that this chapter is late but I haven't had the time to add to the story.**

 **Oh yeah 2 new followers I would like to say thanks to 'Thenextnexus' and 'Rosebeach14' and I would like to say to everyone who reads the story Good luck for 2016.**

 **And please write reviews I want to know peoples opinions on my story.**

 **Next chapter will be about the ponies morphing for the first time but will Coppermane guilt of not being a Ranger effect his judgements.**

 **Until next time Webbowriter out!**


	9. It's Morphing Time Part 1

**Hello again from Webbowriter, I'm really sorry for the delay had trouble writing it up. I would like to thank all who have read, reviewed or followed. I don't own Power Rangers or MLP sadly. Neither Coppermane who is Nordryd13 creation. Enjoy chapter 9.**

 **"HELLO" means speaking and 'HELLO' means thought as I'm introducing it to this chapter so enjoy**

* * *

"Hand on sugarcube, you want us to become rangers now," Applejack asked Starlight.

"Well yes, because we will have element of surprise, and I don't believe that Nightmare Moon believes that i'm alive," Starlight elaborated

"OK, Starlight what do we need to do," asked Rainbow Dash and just then Twilight entered the room holding a metal case, "And what is in that?"

"These are your morphers, so then you can become Power Rangers," then Starlight opened the case revealing 6 rectangles with dinosaur teeth around the outside of each morpher. Then Starlight used his magic and gave each of the mane 6 a morpher.

Then each of the mane 6 placed their coins inside of the circle in the rectangle then each of the morphers changed colour and Pinkie noticed the change.

"Oh colour change" Pinkie exclaimed then the other ponies looked at their morphers. Rainbow's had changed red, Applejack's blue, Rarity black, Fluttershy yellow, Pinkie pink and Twilight's green. The mane six started murmuring while Coppermane looked on.

'I wish I could help them but my family weren't rangers' Coppermane thought to himself then Coppermane thought that he heard a voice talking in him saying, 'Coppermane, Coppermane'

'Coppermane, are you alright?" Asked Fluttershy wondering what happened to him.

"Yes, yes I'm alright" Coppermane chuckled nervously.

"So how do we become Rangers?" Asked Twilight,

"OK when you go out there shout Equestrian Force Ready to Enforce then you will morph into the rangers." Starlight told them.

"OK," exclaimed the mane 6 as they ran out of the castle.

"Copper, hey Copper," Starlight shouted getting his attention, "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Starlight kinda zoned out there," Coppermane told Starlight

"Right then, hopefully what I had set up is full working," Starlight said as he walked towards a room in the castle, "Come on are you coming?" Coppermane then followed Starlight into the room seeing Spike near some Television screens with him looking at some wiring.

"Errr, where does this go," The baby dragon asked to himself, "Oh, Starlight glad your here, where does this go again," he asked holding up the wire.

"Don't worry I have got it, besides good work with setting up everything else," Starlight told him making Spike puff up his chest.

"Don't worry helpful Spike is here," Spike said getting laughs out of Starlight but not Coppermane.

"Copper what is wrong," asked Starlight,

"Oh nothing, just worrying about Fluttershy.

"Don't worry she will be fine," Starlight reassured Coppermane.

"I'm just going to the library then," Coppermane told the two working on the viewing globe and headed towards the library.

'OK Copper what is happening, your hearing this voice all the time it is like it wants me to find it, now where is it,"

Coppermane walked around the castle in search of the voice he was hearing until he entered a room with a mirror but the rest of the room was empty.

'Never knew this was here,' Copper said heading towards the mirror. But when he reached in front of the mirror he didn't have a reflection. Until a black figure appeared in the mirror.

'Hello, Coppermane we finally meet' The mirror greeted him 'You wish to help your friends but you aren't a Ranger well touch the mirror and I will help you with your wish'

"OK then I will do as you say," Copper said touching the mirror then a surge of energy went through him but this wasn't positive energy. Which Coppermane realised after it was too late "Help me!" Coppermane screamed.

Starlight ran towards the room Coppermane was in but when he entered nobody was in. "Copper, Copper where are you," Starlight asked to the empty room. "No he gave into her this is not good I need to warn Twilight and her friends"

* * *

 **That is chapter 9 and I hope you enjoy it. Hello Doctor Wheel thanks for the follow. Sorry for the late timings - had some exams need all time I could get. Next chapter is about what happened when Twilight and her friends left the castle.**


	10. Needing an OC

**Hello readers hope you are enjoying my story and please review I want to know your opinion.**

 **Pinkie: Hello readers!**

 **Webbowriter: No not again how did you get in here. I hate adding the person or Pony who says it.**

 **Pinkie: Used the back door.**

 **Webbowriter: You want to introduce it don't you.**

 **Pinkie: Nope**

 **Rainbow Dash and Applejack: We do!**

 **Webbowriter: Oh come on, I had enough with Pinkie now you too.**

 **Applejack: Sorry sugarcube ah got dragged into this.**

 **Rainbow Dash: I came to see of you are making me look awesome**

 **Webbowriter: Yes I am doing that, and Rainbow you introduce**

 **Rainbow: This isn't a chapter update and he is sorry for that. This is to advertise that Webbowriter is wanting an OC to play a villian and he only wants a villian.**

 **Webbowriter: Please if you can PM or review it so I can see it and then I can decide. The villian will appear after the mirror story with Coppermane. All I need from you is...**

 **Name for the villian,**

 **Link with Starlight or Nightmare Moon and why,**

 **Likes and Dislikes,**

 **Species (like Griffin or Pony or even a rouge changeling)**

 **Abilities**

 **and a Ranger which he/she will target**

 **Webbowritwr: So please send ideas to me and hopefully I will choose yours, so until next time**

 **Pinkie, Applejack and Rainbow: Webbowriter Out!**


	11. It's Morphing Time Part 2

**Hello everyone, I'm back hopefully you enjoy the latest chapter. Keep giving me OCs. I don't own MLP or Power Rangers. Also I don't own Coppermane who belongs to Nordryd13. This chapter happens at the same time as the last chapter. So hopefully you enjoy.**

* * *

"Come on we need to find these villian attacking Ponyville now." Twilight exclaimed

"Or they will find us!" Rainbow Dash shouted when looking up cause everypony else to as well. They saw the black crystal ponies charging towards them.

"Bring it on," exclaimed Applejack, "Should we morph now,"

"No, let's see if we can fight without so then we still have the element of surprise," Rainbow Dash told everyone else. "Let's split up so we can defeat more of them,"

"Right!" The rest of the mane 6 shouted then when saying this Rainbow managed to deliver a kick to one of the crystals faces. Most of the mane 6 started the fight except Fluttershy who was panicking. Then a butterfly flew passed Fluttershy, however this butterfly was stop and injured by a dark crystal pony. Then Fluttershy's mood change from fear to anger.

"Seriously, I know your evil but really picking on the butterfly," this caused the bat pony to look in shock to see a hoof punch directly in the face which sent him flying towards a pile of other dark crystal ponies sending them flying leaving Applejack remaining. Applejack looked around to see that her friends were getting beaten by the henchmen.

"Mah as well," Applejack said holding up her morpher, "Equestrian Force, ready to enforce," then a blue aura appeared around Applejack and then joined with her body then creating the suit for her. Then the blue Equestrian ranger was ready to fight, the other ponies (heroes and villains) look in awe to see the ranger suit. "Well I might say this is powerful," The blue ranger then delivered a roundhouse kick to the nearest dark crystal pony causing it to fly backwards and the explode. "Ah might have too much power,"

"Girls it's time, let us all now morph," Twilight commanded from afar. The remaining ponies grabbed their morphers and all shouted "Equestrian Force, Ready to enforce" Then auras like Applejack's appeared around the remaining mane 6 (each in different colours) then the auras combined with the body forming the ranger suits.

"This is awesome!" Shouted Rainbow in a Red Suit. All the villians looked in fear and awe at the ponies but then started attacking again. Then a golden ponies appeared in front of the the rangered up ponies only to jumped on by crystal ponies. Then from under the pile a golden colour appeared until it blasted the pile every direction you could think of.

"Seriously what is their problem, well it is one think I will never know," the golden pony spoke, who looked around see the damage he caused, "Oh did I do that still getting used to my magic again well that's what happened after spending 1000 years in a crystal,"

"Starlight, ah might say you know how to make an entrance," Applejack spoke to Starlight,

"Thanks, but enough of the formalities, we have a bit of a problem," Starlight overruled to happiness, "And I believe it has something to do with Copper,"

"What's happened to him," Fluttershy asked in fear.

"Well let's say," Starlight began, "He might have been taken by Nightmare Moon,"

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed the mane 6 then Fluttershy asked "How was he taken?"

"Well I don't know for sure but I believe that she used Copper's guilt of not being able to help, and then offered him a way to help - but Nightmare Moon, knowing her, will probably turn him against us," Starlight told them begrudgingly. Then something flew into view which looked to be a griffin.

"Hello there rangers, and ah Starlight nice to see you again" spoke Noon softly. Starlight held a defensive position, "What no hello, not like you, you almost talk all the time. Oh who are your new friends in the suits, and where is yours,"

"I won't tell you anything Noon," spoke Starlight nearly snarling.

"Touchy, Touchy aren't you well I am here to give you a message, bring the elements of harmony to Nightmare Castle of your copper haired friend will get it, have a nice day," Noon said flying off.

"Nightmare Castle?" Twilight thought to be answered by Starlight,

"Canterlot Castle, she must have taken over," Starlight said in a fury

"Darling, when the griffin Noon, said where is yours, where is it," Rarity asked Starlight

"I said that I didn't want to use it but I might have to," Starlight sighed,

"Then first we need to plan how to attack the castle," Twilight told the group.

"And I have a plan" Starlight smirked, "Come on demorph and lets head back to the castle

* * *

 **Yeah another chapter done. I am getting the hang of this now. Please send OCs I really want to use some amazing ideas. At the moment it is just Doctor Wheel with Desperato. And please read and review - I want to know my readers feedback. So Starlight has a plan to get to Canterlot Castle which is now known as Nightmare Castle - tune in for the next episode. Webbowriter Out!**


	12. The Coppermane Rescue Plan

**Hello again readers, hopefully you enjoy the next chapter. I don't own MLP or Power Rangers. I don't own Coppermane who belongs to Nordryd13. Read his stories Sweet and Delicate and Loveliest of Trees to know about Coppermane. So lets continue the story**

* * *

 **(Nightmare Castle)**

"My queen, my queen we have a slight problem," spoke Noon worried, Nightmare Moon growled, "Yes and that problem is an old enemy of ours, Starlight Moonshine."

"WHAT!" Nightmare Moon exclaimed and then charged towards Noon who was petrified to see his queen like this, "Starlight Moonshine is dead with the other rangers as well as Dark Star and you know it,"

"Actually at that point I was locked up into the crystal to which you found me as, however those rangers aren't dead, I saw then alive and well but I don't remember the green ranger being an alicorn though," noon said rubbing his claw behind his head.

"You say the green ranger is an alicorn didn't you?" Nightmare said with a questionable look, to which Noon nodded, "He must have got the elements of harmony to help him," Nightmare Moon laughed, "This will be easier than I thought,"

* * *

 **(Rainbow Friendship Castle)**

"Ok, I know this might be a crazy idea, however I believe that this is the best way to free Coppermane,"

"Really, you haven't been in the castle before," Twilight asked Starlight,

"Well yeah, however our surprise has gone now with Noon seeing us so then Nightmare Moon will know I am alive, so we need to stop them and rescue Copper," Starlight said lowering his head. "If I had just talked to him beforehand he wouldn't haven't been captured,"

"Well, I believe that it will be good idea," Fluttershy spoke softly, "If it is a way to save Copper and I am willing to do anything to help him."

Starlight raised his head and smiled,

"Thanks Fluttershy you really know how to help in times of trouble," Starlight sighed. "OK then so here is the plan of action,"

* * *

 **(Nightmare Castle)**

"So Starlight survived the blast, how unfortunate however this will not be a problem will it," Nightmare spoke to a hooded figure. "I will say that he is a troublesome fighter, you must be ready to him defeat and anyone who comes in my way, do you understand,"

"My queen," the hooded character elaborated, "With me expect to see that pest and the other rangers destroyed,"

"Good I was right to choose you," Nightmare Moon laughed, "When the rangers come you will wait until they enter the castle then attack, do you understand me?"

"Ha I would like to see their faces when they see me," The cloaked figure laughed who then walked out of the room. Noon and Nightfall then entered the room.

"My queen permit me to ask, why are you putting a lot of trust into that stallion?" Nightfall question only to be returned by a glare, "Sorry, sorry my queen but he was working with them,"

"He is fully under my control if you wish to question me," Nightmare Moon said trying not the vaporize her minion, "However now that you say about it, I wonder too but he will fight them and have you complete the device I needed,"

"Yes my queen it might have taken some time but it is ready," then a part of Nightfall's mane popped up, "Again, seriously I thought I had got rid of the electricity from my body," Noon laughed at the mare hair trouble. "Oh shut it Noon you have already had your laugh so be quiet and if you please I must prepare an army," Nightfall walked out of the room leaving Noon and Nightmare Moon however that was to be changed.

"Well get to work you smug griffin!" Nightmare yelled.

"Oh yes, sorry my queen," was the reply as he flew out of the room.

"Sometimes you need all the help you can get," Nightmare Moon sighed shaking her head.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

 _"So that is what Starlight's plan well i'm going to ruin that," the voice spoke, "I can finally be with my queen after so long,"_

* * *

 **Favorite number 4 (stankyledeansam) your support is so great as well as helpful. However I might not be adding chapter as much as I have exams coming up. But I will try my best for you.**

 **So we have another villain working with Nightmare Moon and who is the voice and what is Starlight's plan to free Coppermane. However that for next time. And once again sorry for the delay.**

 **Please review or give helpful comments I need to know how you guys feel about my story. So until next time Webbowriter out!**


	13. Time To Free Coppermane Part 1

**Hello again Webbowriter here with chapter 12 of my story hopefully you enjoy. I sadly do not own MLP or Power Ranger who are the respective owners. As well as Coppermane who belongs to Nordryd13.**

* * *

 **(Rainbow Friendship Castle)**

"Everyone know the plan then," Starlight said triumphantly

"Yeah!" exclaimed the mane 6

"Spike i'm sorry you cannot come, it just that I don't want you to get injured," Starlight said full of remorse, "We all have part to play in the plan, so let us do this!"

"I wish I didn't have to do this but," Starlight said holding a a watch and sighing, "It is time for me to morph again,"

"Ready team," Exclaimed Starlight to be returned by nods from the mane 6,

"Equestrian Force, Ready to Enforce," everyone shouted.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

 _"Finally the stupid pony morphed and my power is slowly getting stronger. Soon very soon I will join my queen and bring back eternal night however I feel that something is different about these rangers and Starlight that is preventing me reaching my full strength and I cannot think what,"_

* * *

 **(Nightmare Castle 1 hour later)**

"My queen, my queen," Exclaimed Noon running into the throne room out of breath, "The rangers are ... Are here,"

"WHAT ALREADY, is it ready yet," Nightmare Moon wondered,

"Just my queen and shall I send the crystals," To be replied with a smiled grin nodding towards him. So then Noon ran out to the grand hall to see a whole room full of crystal warriors. "Warriors of the night hear me the Rangers are here and you must protect the queen so go out there and destroy them so go and bring them dead or alive,"

 **(At the front of the castle)**

"OK team we need to stop Nightmare and her minions let's go," Starlight exclaimed. "Rangers forever,"

"Rangers Forever!" The mane 6 exclaimed. Just then the horde of crystals were charging straight towards them. And the fight between good and evil started again. Noon flew from his place at the top of the castle in front of Starlight.

"Hello again Starlight, cannot wait to beat you," Noon mocked, Starlight didn't respond, "What Starlight no clever comment that isn't like you" which Starlight still didn't repond to. "OK then you still aren't talking."

Starlight then gave Noon a hoof punch to the face. "Ow clever you stupid alicorn," Noon prepared himself and then returned the punch only to see Starlight disappear. "Wait, what he disappeared!?",

 **(Behind the castle)**

Flying in a handmade plane the real Rangers were getting ready to enter the castle. Inside the plane Starlight was holding onto the controls and the flicked a box which was next to him, which had a switch in it

"You know something Celesta is going to kill me for doing this but FIRE BLASTERS" Starlight exclaimed loudly as two cannons came from the plane firing energy spheres that went towards the castle breaking the wall.

"Err Starlight,"Questioned Twilight, "Why are we breaking into the castle anyway we could have gone through the front,

"Well I thought that Nightmare might have planned for us to do that, so I decided to head through the back," Starlight elaborated as he flew the plane into the hole created. "OK everyone out and I have got to admit the Equestrian Wing worked better than I thought,

"I have been waiting for you Starlight pleasure to see you again and why would you destroy Celesta castle," Nightmare Moon spoke, "I believe your looking for Coppermane," she signaled behind herself with her hoof then the hooded figure walked forward. The hood came off revealing his face to be Coppermane.

"Hello Rangers and Starlight pleasure to meet you again," Coppermane said. Fluttershy tried to run towards Coppermane but was stopped by Starlight.

"I am afraid he isn't here for a friendly meeting sadly," Starlight sighed, "What have you done to him Nightmare Moon?"

"Something wonderful for me and bad for you," Coppermane spoke softly.

"Rangers get ready, something going to happen I know it," Starlight shouted,

"Correct, summon the secret weapon," Coppermane exclaimed behind him.

"Sending the weapon master ... C ... Copper," Nightfall begrudging spoke.

Then outside a giant robot came from out of the sky causing the mane 6 and Starlight look in fear.

"Time for me to get to work," Coppermane said before jumping into the robot and started to control it.

"Rangers you know the drill," Starlight spoke to the mane 6, "Ready!"

"Ready!" shouted the mane 6

"Equestrian Force Ready to Enforce," they all exclaimed. Before they were all in the ranger suits.

"How are we going to beat that thing?!" Shouted Rainbow

"I didn't want to use these as they are untested but let's do this," Starlight said before lifting his morpher in the air, "Summon Zords!"

* * *

 **And that is where I will finish it for now. Glad I have a week off to finish this chapter for you all.** **Well that's the new Coppermane what do you think, hopefully nordryd13 likes it, And thanks to Katerina-Tigger4Ever for being favorite number 5. Please Review so I know what you think about my story. So then until next time Webbowriter Out!**


End file.
